Tentacles
by Izzybellau
Summary: ONESHOT Some silly Robstar requested by a friend hope you enjoy! Rated T for some steamy stuff.


**Quick Note- This is my first published story! And wouldn't you know it, this was a actually a request form a friend! And she did request the ending to be just the way it is simply so I could read it aloud to my friends and get a good laugh out of them, so please enjoy!**

**WARNING! This is not for kids under the age of 13; stuff gets pretty hot up in here, if you know what I mean!**

**Once again, please enjoy!**

* * *

It was February 14. That's right, Valentine's day. The Titan's tower was fluttering wit love in the air. Especially Robin and Starfire. They had been dating for several months now, and it showed in everything they did together. The once nervous blushes were replaced with specs of pink across their faces. The once rushed kisses were long and passionate. The loose handholding had become full-on side hugging. They were essentially in love.

'_What better day to make my move?'_ Robin thought in his room after staring at the ceiling on this day of love. Robin truly wondered when to attempt their first time ever since they started dating, but his common sense overpowered his boyish desires. He wanted to wait until his heart was truly sure he was ready, lest their tender romance be broken. Be had never had, _it_, and frankly, was a little nervous. But he was ready to do it for the love.

Robin got up and out of his bed, and got ready. He made sure he looked nice and that his breathe was minty fresh, just to make sure. He looked at himself in the mirror, looked at his teenage face. More matured over the years. He then thought if he was being selfish. Robin was ready now, to take his romance with Starfire to the next level, but was she ready? Did she want him that way yet? This was a chance Robin was wiling to take. He wore a loose white shirt to cover his now developed muscles, strong and firm. His wore simple shorts. He didn't think over dressing was necessary, because if his plans when accordingly, he would be taking off whatever he was wearing anyway.

Robin made his way around the hallways of the Titans tower, saying hello to Cyborg as he passed his half-man friend. He stopped in front of Starfire's door, knocking lightly.

"Who is it?" asked the alien princess from inside.

"It's me," said the boy wonder.

Starfire opened the door to her room to find her boyfriend looking at her with a romantic smile on his face. She returned it.

"Happy valentine's day," Robin said, stepping closer to his beloved.

"I wish the happy day of Valentine's to you as well," Starfire whispered now as the distance between her and the boy wonder's faces lessened. Their lips eventually met and were glued together for a good few minutes. The first to break away was the alieness's as she made a gesture to invite him into her room.

"What did you need, Robin?" asked Star as she closed the door behind her boyfriend.

"Well . . ," Robin began to trail his words as he began to wrap his arms around the princess. She put her arms around his neck as their forehead met, faces hot. Their noses touched and Starfire's eyes closed as Robin whispered, "_You". _

The alien's eyes opened and her head pulled away slightly as she looked at her boyfriend. "What do you mean, Robin?" she asked him.

"Star, I want to take our relationship to the next step, if you'll let me. Will you?" The teen replied with another question.

"I've been waiting for you to ask." Starfire said as she plunged into a deep kiss with her boyfriend. Robin Gladly returned the kiss, and it went on for what seemed like hours as they made their way to the bed, lips locked. The fell onto her bed, hands already exploring each other's bodies. After a few minutes of searching around each other, Star finally managed to pull off Robin's shirt to reveal the strong muscles underneath. He began to do the same, pulling off her shirt to find a laced bra under them, under them was the prized he went for. He moved his hand behind her back, and began to unhook the ends of the supportive cloth. As he finally managed to unhook the darn thin, he broke the kiss to pull it off. He took off the bra, and managed to reveal the tentacles hitting at him coming out of her chest. "Robin, I'm so glad you finally get to me my other little bumgorf!" Starfire said happily, until Robin screamed at the octopus like being where lady parts were supposed to be.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Starfire said as he got off the bed and ran out of the door screaming.

* * *

**Ha-ha, what? Okay hope your happy Peri cuz' that took a little while even for a one-shot. Anyway thanks for reading hope you enjoyed I had fun writing it. Will have a more serious story later perhaps.**


End file.
